Gift
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Atobe tells Sanada that he already opened the greatest birthday gift ever. Tango, for dear Atobe-chan's birthday.


He was actually pleased with himself. He had to admit, he did do a pretty good job. He..oh wait, what was he doing? None of your business.

"That's not very nice."

FINE. It was Yukimura, and he just got done fixing up Sanada's hair.

"You didn't do anything...wrong to it, right?" the vice captain asked, lacking a mirror.

"It's fine. Do you not trust me, Genichirou?" that voice would make anyone want to shudder.

"No, I trust you."

"It's actually rather cute, isn't it? Genichirou getting all dressed up for his partner."

"Renji, if you were in range, I'd kick you."

"Though I must admit, you've gotten a bit more violent since you've been with Atobe."

"He drives me crazy. That's probably why."

"Aww, it's so cute how you two are so perfect for eachother!" the captain of the Rikkai Dai tennis team squealed.

Wincing at the sudden high pitch, Sanada sighed and stood up, shaking off loose hairs from his suit. _'Dammit' _he thought. _'If I have to wear another suit, I'm going to-_

"Gen-chan!!"

The three in the room turned to see Hyoutei's Akutagawa Jirou standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face."

"Ah, Jirou-kun. How may we help you?" Yukimura asked.

"Keigo told me to tell Gen-chan (twitch) that when he's ready there's a limo waiting for him." He turned to Sanada. "And you'd better hurry up, Shishi-chan doesn't like waiting!" They all heard a faint "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" come from downstairs.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few," Sanada replied, trying to ignore the fact that Jirou seemed to be staring him up and down. "Is there something wrong?" he asked after not being able to take it anymore.

"No. Keigo has really good taste is all," the redhead smiled before racing back down the steps.

With a small blush on his face, Sanada reached up and had his hand popped by Yukimura. "Ow!"

"Ah ah ah, no cap tugging. It is currently non-existent, so remember that."

"Don't tell me you hate my cap, too."

"We don't hate it, Gen. Just think you need a break from it is all," Yanagi said with a smile.

Sanada sighed for the second time that evening and grabbed his coat. "Are you guys coming? You know Atobe invited everyone in existence."

"We know," Yukimura said. "But we'd prefer to hang back. Unless you need us for something?"

"No, just wanting to know. Well, I'm off to hell. Goodbye."

Laughing a bit, the two said goodbye, watching Sanada leave out the room. Yukimura turned to Yanagi with an amused look on his face. "Think he'll make it?"

"Knowing Genichirou, he'll probably make it and then snap when everyone's gone."

Yukimura only smiled.

* * *

Sanada can't really say that he was uncomfortable riding in the limo with Atobe's teammates. He just wasn't comfortable. Great, now he wasn't making sense. Maybe Atobe was rubbing off on him a little too much.

"So," Oshitari began, breaking the silence. "How have you been lately, Sanada-kun?"

"Fine, thank you."

"That's good. Atobe says that you're always upset with him," Choutarou laughed slightly.

Sanada smiled at the boy's nice way of putting things. "I get upset with Atobe because he does things to upset me."

"And welcome to the world of the Hyoutei regulars," Shishido muttered under his breath. "I don't understand how you manage to put up with the brat."

"You're one to talk. All you do is yell and complain," Gakuto said.

"Who's more bratty than you?!"

"You are!!"

"Now, you two, I'm sure Sanada-kun doesn't want to hear you bicker," Oshitari said, pushing his glasses up.

Ignoring him, Shishido and Gakuto kept arguing. Sanada sat calmly and rubbed at his temples. Ootori kept apologizing for his sempais' behavior. This was going to be a long ride.

Sanada found that he actually liked classical music. He had only been to a concert with such music once when he was little. He figured that Atobe would like this type of music. He wasn't expecting Shishido or Gakuto to like it, though. And low and behold, he was right. As usual.

"Will you two please stop talking?" the bespectacled teen said, exasperated.

"I'll be quiet when he shuts up," Shishido replied, turning away from the redhead.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll shut up when he _wakes_ up. I'll be damned if I have to suffer through this myself," Gakuto said, pointing to Jirou who was sleeping on Kabaji's lap. (squee)

"Where is Atobe-buchou I wonder?" Ootori said to no one in particular.

"Chou, we're not with him at the moment. You can drop the honorifics."

"Chou? You guys going out now, too? Hm?" Gakuto teased.

"N-no, shut the hell up!!" Shishido demanding with a blush on his face. Choutarou just looked at him as if he didn't get it.

"Please be quiet, Gakuto." Yuushi was a bit more stern this time.

Fortunately, that got the acrobatic player to shut up.

Unfortunately, that's when Jirou decided to wake up with his evil behind.

"Wow, this is boring. It would be more fun if Kazuki Kato were here singing, don't you agree, Gen-chan?"

Everybody looked at Sanada, waiting for him to respond. As if he would ever respond to such a- "Yes, Jirou, it would."

Well damn. Just prove me wrong all over the place. What is he, a woman?

"Sugee! Gen-chan agrees with me! Isn't it awesome, Kaba-chan?"

"Usu."

The fukubuchou of Rikkai sighed again. Just where the hell was Atobe anyway?

When the concert was over, the group left to the lobby to see Atobe on his cell phone.

Jirou visibly brightened. "Kei-chan, guess-

Atobe put a finger up in the blonde's direction, signaling for him to hold on a minute. Jirou frowned.

"You mean to tell me that he's been on his phone this entire time?" Shishido asked.

"Maybe it was important, Shishido-san."

"Che, betsuni."

After a while of standing around talking, Oshitari and Gakuto said they had to leave, as Gakuto wanted to catch a program on at home and didn't feel like hanging around with these 'wack people' anymore. The two went and said a silent goodbye to Atobe, who nodded in return. Choutarou ended up having to chase after Shishido, who muttered a simple 'geki dasa daze' under his breath and left. By the time Atobe did shut his cell phone, Jirou had fallen back asleep in Kabaji's arms. (squee again)

"Sorry about that, but as you know, Ore-sama's birthday is in two hours; just had to make sure everything was going well at home."

"Don't tell me you plan on having a party at this hour," Sanada said.

"It's only 10:34. What is _wrong_ with you?" Atobe asked. "You should know me well enough by now."

"And I'm beginning to wonder if that's bad or good."

"Both, depending on my mood. Kabaji, do you think you could put Jirou in the limo and head to my mansion? My _consort_ and I," the diva began, earning one hell of a glare from Sanada. "need to talk."

Kabaji replied with his usual 'usu' and carried Hyoutei's sleeping beauty to the monstrosity if a vehicle. As soon as they were out of sight, Atobe turned to Sanada.

"Walk with me."

They went down the street, ignoring all the either strange or dreamy looks they got, starting a conversation here and there. One involved how Atobe was wrong for demanding that his friends and family stay up so late for a party, regardless of it being his birthday, and another involved how it wasn't fair of Sanada to wear that damn cap of his around Atobe on purpose.

"I'm not even wearing it," Sanada said.

"But you want to, just to get on Ore-sama's nerves," Atobe countered.

"You're impossible."

"Of course. Ore-sama is the epitome of perfection, so that would make me impossible."

…okay Atobe, that made NO sense whatsoever. (Atobe: "Do I care?")

They continued walking, discussing (cough/arguingabout/cough) different things, until Atobe spotted a late night ice cream vendor. He ran up to it like a little kid (and yelling back at Sanada that he was to pay since it was his birthday and all).

Expecting Atobe to order something extravagant, Sanada simply took a vanilla cone, and, needless to say, was very surprised when Atobe just ordered a vanilla cone with sprinkles. _Sprinkles._ What kind of man…wait, scratch that, nevermind.

"You like sprinkles?" Sanada asked.

"Just to brighten it up a bit."

'_Figures'_ Sanada thought, rolling his eyes.

"But you know what I like better?"

"Hn?"

What Atobe did next was simply unthinkable. And unexpected. And all those other 'un' words that Sanada couldn't think of at the moment. Not coherently anyway.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sanada yelled, wiping the ice cream off his face while Atobe practically died in the grass.

Sighing hard, the taller teen pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at his face.

"Really, what is your problem tonight, Genichirou?" Atobe asked, finally regaining composure after about ten straight minutes of laughing at his boyfriend's outdone expression.

"Me?! What's wrong with _you_, Atobe?"

"Nothing, I always get like this on my birthday. That's probably the real reason behind Shishido and Gakuto's leaving. Ask them one day, I'm always doing something silly on my birthday."

"That would explain the party," Sanada replied, then blinked. He looked at his watch. "We're late for your party."

"So?" Atobe said, snatching Sanada's cone from him and eating it.

"Don't you want to get there before your guests do?"

"Not really. Besides, I'm having plenty of fun right here in the park."

"You call smothering me in ice cream fun?"

Atobe looked at Sanada with a somewhat blank expression. It was as if he was deep in thought.

Sanada blinked. "Atobe?"

"Yes, I do consider smothering you in ice cream fun, if you must know."

Catching his meaning, the other teen smiled lightly. "You have a rather interesting mind, you know Keigo?"

"So I've been told."

"Do you want to head back?"

Smiling, Atobe shook his head. He walked over to Sanada and wrapped his arms around him, earning him a tight hug. "No, I think I'd rather go to your house. It's quieter there."

"But don't you fell excited to open presents?"

"Ore-sama can do that tomorrow. Besides…"

"Hm?"

"I already have the best gift anyone could give me."

'_And so do I.'_

* * *

One has to wonder what the other people at the concert were thinking when Shishido and Gakuto were arguing. By the way;

Geki dasa daze- 'lame', loosely translated as 'way uncool'

Sugee- 'cool' or 'awesome'. It's the same thing as 'Sugoi'

Betsuni- 'whatever'

Buchou- 'captain'

Fukubuchou- 'vice captain'

Consort- _look it up, lazy asses._

Anyway, I wanted to do a birthday fic for the one and only Atobe Keigo. He has a new song coming out today called "Suki sa suki sa suki sa" which can be translated as "I love you, I love you, I love you." By the way, if you read the last story and were wondering what Oshitari was doing before Sanada knocked on the door, I'm not telling you just yet. However, I will tell you that, whatever he was doing, it wasn't anything with Gakuto. Because I hate them together.

But yeah… so…that's it for now…see ya.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ATOBE-DARLING.


End file.
